


Amelia Shepherd imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Amelia Shepherd/Male reader
Kudos: 2





	1. The ex patient (nsfw)

“When are you going to let me take you out on a date?” You asked Amelia as you laid in your hospital bed, your head wrapped tightly in bandages. 

“Y/N, I’m your doctor I performed surgery on your brain I can’t go on a date with you,” she responded looking at your post op scans. 

“When I first asked you out you said it was the tumor talking but now the tumors gone and i still want to go out with you so what do you say doc,” you smiled. 

“Look Y/N, i like you, you know that but I’m your doctor and this hospital has had enough scandals already as it is,” she said patting your shoulder, “now let’s talk about your scans and the impecible job i did on your brain.”

For the next few months you went to see Amelia as scheduled for check ups after having your tumor removed. 

“The hair’s growing back in over the scars, soon I’ll have my gorgeous locks again,” you teased during your final post op check up.

“You were still handsome even with the bald spot,” she chuckled. 

“So you think I’m handsome,” you grinned. 

“Y/N…" 

"I know, I know, it’s inappropriate you’re just so beautiful Amelia I can’t take me eyes off of you." 

"In the hospital it’s doctor Shepherd,” she said. 

“Sorry, doctor Shepherd, so how’s my brain looking?" 

"I am giving you a clean bill of health,” she said happily, “you can return to work and your regular physical activities." 

"I do miss my regular physical activities,” you joked making her laugh, “so I guess this really is the last I’ll be seeing you." 

"Looks like it,” she said with disappointment in her voice. 

You started to gather your things when Amelia stopped you. 

“My shift ends at 8, there’s a bar across the street called Shaw's… meet me there,” she told you. 

“Yes ma'am,” you smiled. 

That night you arrived at the bar right at 8 and ordered a drink. 

An hour passed with no Amelia and you thought she changed her mind and stood you up. 

You were just about to pay your tab and head home when Amelia took a seat besides you. 

“I am so sorry I’m late, there were some complications in my last surgery,” she explained, “whisky neat,” she told the bartender. 

“I hope everything is okay,” you said. 

“Oh yeah, she was a fighter and I’m a badass so she is recovering nicely in her room,” she said proudly. 

She gulped her glass of whisky and finally caught her breath. 

“Why did you ask me here doctor Shepherd?” You asked calmly. 

“I’m not your doctor anymore Y/N, you can call me Amelia,” she stated. 

“So what does this mean?" 

"It means that it wouldn’t cost me my license if we slept together." 

"Amelia you know i would never do something to affect your career,” you told her. 

“I know Y/N but you are no longer my patient so I’m counting this as our date and now it’s time for you to take me home." 

Who you were to argue? 

"Your place or mine?" 

"I live with my sister and her three kids so your place,” she said finishing her drink and leading you out of the bar. 

Twenty minutes later you’re stumbling through your apartment door, Amelia’s lips on yours as you shrugged out of your jackets and shoes. 

You bumped into the couch in the process but neither of you cared as you made your way to your bedroom. 

You rid Amelia of her shirt and she laid back on your bed. 

She watched intently as you undid each button of your shirt, revealing more and more skin to her. 

Climbing on top of her you kissed her hard, nipping down her jaw, to her neck and finally her chest. 

Removing her bra you toyed with her breasts for a few moments making her groan. 

Moving down to her hips you tugged her pants and underwear off tossing them to the floor. 

Amelia bit her lip when you spread her legs apart and gently bit the inside of her thighs. 

Her eyes screwed shut when your tongue took the first swipe through her. 

Gathering her arousal on your tongue she mumbled your name as you explored her. 

Her hands tangled in your hair when you sucked her clit between your lips and she let out a moan loud enough for your neighbors to hear. 

Arching her back off the bed you took the opportunity to slip two fingers into her. 

Amelia rolled her hips as your tongue swirled around her clit and your fingers curled to hit her g spot. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” she grunted as your tongue flicked faster and your fingers pumped faster. 

Her thighs shook as she tipped over the edge, her climax coating the fingers inside her with some spilling out onto your tongue. 

When her body calmed you withdrew your fingers and popped them in your mouth to clean them off. 

“You taste just as good as i thought you would,” you grinned. 

“Get up here,” Amelia muttered out of breath so you kissed back up her sensitive body until you reached her lips. 

Amelia sighed in annoyance when you pulled away to grab a condom from your nightstand but when you put it on she took you by surprise flipping you over so she was sitting on your waist. 

“I hope you don’t mind…I like to be on top,” she smirked. 

“I would never object to this view,” you said putting your hands on her hips and admiring Amelia in all her beauty. 

She lifted up, taking hold of your hard cock and lowered herself down onto it. 

You both moaned as you entered her fully, Amelia planting her hands firmly on your chest as she began to rock her hips slowly to adjust. 

When she was ready she started to bounce and you groaned at the sight of your cock disappearing inside her. 

All that you could hear was the sound of her thighs slapping against yours and the both of you panting heavily. 

You reached a hand up, squeezing her breast and feeling her peaked nipple in your palm, your other hand groping her ass. 

Amelia was coming close to her second climax so you jolted your hips into the air hitting deeper bringing her even closer. 

With just a few minutes of roughly sastifying thrusts Amelia was cumming harder than she did the first time and her entire body spasmed on top of you. 

Seeing wave after wave of pleasure crash over her was enough to make you cum shortly after. 

Amelia raised her lower half off your cock, falling over next to you on the mattress. 

You took the condom off and threw it in the trash can next to your bed. 

“That was the best sex I’ve had in a year,” Amelia chuckled. 

“Well if you join me in the shower it doesn’t have to be over yet,” you smirked.


	2. Reunion

You first met Amelia in LA when Addison hired you at the Practice. 

You and Amelia fell in love but then her brother died and she returned to Seattle leaving you behind. 

Addison tried to help you move on but all you could think about was Amelia. 

A few years later you got an offer to work at a clinic in Seattle and you contemplated for weeks, would Amelia want you back in her life? 

Ultimately you decided it was best for your career to go to Seattle and after a few months of stabilizing your life in Seattle it was time for you to see Amelia. 

You stepped inside Grey Sloan hospital the nurse at the check in desk welcoming you. 

“What can we do for you today?” She asked. 

“Hi I’m Dr. Y/L/N I’m looking for Dr. Amelia Shepherd,” you told the nurse. 

“I’ll page her,” she nodded and picked up the phone. 

You paced around the waiting room, ten minutes later you heard her voice. 

“You paged?” Amelia asked the nurse. 

“There’s a Dr. Y/L/N here to see you Dr. Shepherd,” the nurse informed her. 

“Amelia,” you said and she looked to you in shock. 

“Y/N,” she replied. 

“It’s been awhile,” you smiled. 

“What- what are you doing here?” She stuttered. 

“I’m working at a clinic downtown now,” you told her. 

“Oh that’s great,” she replied, “you look great too." 

"I can say the same about you,” you chuckled, “I was thinking we could get dinner sometime." 

"I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” she said. 

“Amelia, they told me I’d forget about you; that I’d move on but it’s been three years and here I am. Just have dinner with me even as friends, when you left you were in a bad place and I understand that but I miss you and I need you in my life again." 

"I have a bunch of surgeries this week but next week we can meet for dinner,” she smiled.


	3. Himbo reader headcanons (nsfw)

· of course Amelia would date a himbo

· you’re the hottest nurse in the hospital and women fawn over you everyday but you’re completely oblivious to it because all you see is Amelia 

· patients are always asking for you specifically to be their nurse 

· and ask for ridiculous requests like shoulder massages or foot rubs

· Amelia always gets a laugh out of telling people who ask if you’re single that you’re her boyfriend

· you’re a total sweetheart and make your patients day when you check up on them

· you love when you get assigned to the peds ward

· the kids call you superman because of all your muscles 

· for Halloween you actually do dress up as superman and Amelia dresses up as Lois 

· babysitting Meredith’s kids with Amelia is always fun

· you get pizza and ice cream and the kids call you uncle Y/N 

· Amelia knew she wanted to have a family with you one day when you dressed up with Zola as her favorite princess’ and let her do your makeup and nails

· and Bailey thinks you’re super cool and you play soccer with him

· Meredith is so happy for Amelia because she hasn’t seen her this happy in a long time

· you love how smart she is

· you’re a nurse so you know you’re way around medicine but you always tell her how brilliant she is and that no one has a mind like hers

· Amelia doesn’t complain about the ego boost

· you and Amelia have hooked up all over the hospital

· and sometimes you get so caught up in each other you forget to lock the door

· Amelia down right brags to all her friends how good you are with your tongue 

· and how big you are

· which Jo can confirm from the time she walked in on you guys in the on call room 

· you have lots of fun using toys with her

· Amelia’s got quite the collection of vibrators 

· and she knows how to peg you until your legs give out

· on your days off neither one of you leaves the bed


End file.
